


You Can Fly

by When_Cats_Roamed_The_Earth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Cats_Roamed_The_Earth/pseuds/When_Cats_Roamed_The_Earth
Summary: When Patton Darling was watching his siblings while his parents were out, he did not expect to be brought to Never Never Land with Roman Prince. However, childhood is a strange strange thing.





	You Can Fly

Many things in life have happened before like wars, and birth. However, this story is a bit strange even to the youngest of children. This story takes place in a place where many strange things happen Florida. It happened on a quiet street in Mindsville. The corner house is the home of the Darling family. Here is where Roman Prince choose to visit this night, due to the people that resided there. The people in this home believed in him. Like Dot Darling she believed that Roman Prince represented youth and childhood something she taught her students about. Larry Darling…. Well Larry Darling was a practical man and refused to believe in such things. The boys of the family however believed Peter Pan had to be a real person. Even Logan had a hard time denying the existence of Peter Pan. The boys would constantly make him the hero in their games. Even though Logan thought he was a complete idiot.

“Take that Roman Roman.” Logan said annoyed that he was being pulled into such games.  
“You shall never catch me! Also Lolo the hook is on the other hand.” Patton said back to him. Pointing at the right hand. “After all Captain Deceit has never ever been right.” Patton said knowingly.  
Logan looked down at his hands and groaned knowing he was wrong but not wanting to show it. Logan tried to covertly change the clothing hanger from his left to his right.  
Virgil pretending to be the crocodile He didn’t want to climb around in case he could fall.) Patton knew all about Roman Prince in fact he was the supreme authority on the matter.  
“Boys come down here and say goodbye please. We are going and Patton’s in charge. Don’t look at me that way Dot he is 12 after all it’s time for him to take responsibility and we will be back an a couple of hours.” Larry said annoyed noticing his wife’s annoyed look.  
“Fine, Larry but if we come back and the house is in utter ruins you are cleaning it up with me.” Dot said with a hint of a smile on her face. When the children finally arrived downstairs, Larry and Dot had finished the argument. After a very long series of goodbyes and where Logan got so bored he opened a book. While Virgil began to cry because why was his parents abandoning him? After calming Virgil down enough they pair left; waving to their children goodbye.

 

“Bye Papa, Bye Mama!” Patton called to his parents as the left to attend the fancy Gala in London. His little brother Virgil hugged his leg chewing on his teddy bear. Patton was beyond excited this was the first time he was allowed to babysit his baby brothers Logan who was nine and Virgil who was only six. As soon as his parents were out of sight he picked up Virgil with some difficulty and walked back inside to find Logan reading a book about pirates. “Logan!” Patton chirped happily startling Logan, “Do you want to go to our room and we can make and tell a story?” Patton asked excitedly it was Patton’s absolute favorite activity.  
Logan seemed to think for a moment before putting down the book and saying calmly “I would love to, but you aren’t supposed to be there anymore. Papa said you need to have your own room now because you are growing up.” Logan ended with some sadness. Patton frowned and retorted,  
“I don’t care I will never grow up if I can help it! Besides being a grownup must be dull, and if I am in my own room who will help Virgil when he has nightmares. Or tell you stories when you can’t sleep.” Logan thought for another moment and then nodded,  
“Well I suppose you can sleep in the nursery, But you have to tell the story of Roman Prince Deal?” Logan said with glee hiding behind his thick glasses. Patton was so happy he nearly began to shake with excitement as he nodded vigorously. He placed Virgil down and than ran up the stairs calling,  
“Race you!” All the way up. He easily beat the other two. They never even stood a chance. After quickly making a fort complete with Blankets pillows and fairy lights inside. Then Patton instructed them all to get changed into their pajamas so they could sleep inside the fort. Logan wore simple a simple pajama shirts and bottoms. They have navy blue with crescent moons and stars pattern. It was a perfect size for him and it was his favorite. Virgil wore purple footie pajamas with a hood. They were a bit big so the hood always slipped over his eyes but he loved them. His teddy bear also had on some pajamas that patton had sewed for him. But Patton had on the prettiest pajamas. A light blue nightgown that ended at his shins, with a little ribbon around his waist. However because Patton wanted to feel like a parent right now he wore a light grey shawl tied around his neck. Patton loved his pajamas and wore them all the time. So all of the children sat down surrounded by stuffed animals, fairy lights, pillows, and each other. Patton began his tale:  
“Roman Prince was a very strange child he played all the time and put on plays for the people around him. However one day Roman was walking around his park and found a small fairy. He asked the fairy, “Small fairy do you need anything you look exhausted.” The fairy did he wore a leather jacket with dark shades covering up most of his face. He wings were a hot pink which did not look like it fit his aesthetic, but Roman found them adorable. The fairy was asleep and Roman picked him up and brought him home. When the fairy awoke it was all sparkles and attitude.  
“Oh gurl you did not just try to catch me. Uh Uh honey you did not! I like jokes but this is ridiculous!” the fairy ranted flying up to Romans face and slapping him between every word. Roman very surprised backed away very quickly and said,  
“Woah wait, I shall never harm an innocent creature such as yourself fairy. After I am a prince and a prince would never do such a thing.” Roman finished looking almost offended.  
The fairy paused and then began to laugh. “O M Goodness gurl you are hilarious! Wow ok I’m Remy and you are totally coming with me!” Remy said gleefully between giggles. He grabbed Roman’s hand and began to drag him to the window  
“Wait where are we going?” Roman said both nervous and excited for an adventure.  
“To Never Never land of course! You never grow up there it’s perfect there. A beautiful island with fairies, pirates, mermaids, even an elf tribe.” Remy finished  
Roman smiled but he was also a little nervous.  
“I don’t know if I should leave what about my family.” he said pointing to just outside his door.  
“Please gurl, they will make you grow up, and get a job. One day you will even be to old to play!” Remy said looking a bit sad.  
Roman jumped, “Remy you are so right! Let’s get out here!” Roman followed Remy up to his window and looked down as Remy began to fly into the night sky. “Remy help I can’t fly!” Remy sighed look back and said,  
“Just think a happy thought gurl and with some pixie dust.” He said as he flew over Roman letting letting his wings drip pixie dust on the boy. Roman gave a woop and soared off into the sky doing twirls as he did so.  
“Hey Remy I am going to the most famous boy in the world!” Roman cheered excitedly as he followed Remy.  
“Come on it’s the second star to the right and straight on till morning!” Remy called back. “Also gurl what’s your name?”  
“Oh it’s Roman” said the boy pulled out of his head for the moment.  
“Well Roman I hope you are ready for an adventure!” Remy said excitedly.  
“You bet I am!” Roman said back with matching enthusiasm.  
So that’s the story kiddos” Patton finished almost asleep looking at his siblings.  
Virgil was already asleep snuggled into Patton with his teddy bear tucked under his arm.  
Logan blinked his eyes mumurmed something about how important schedules were and then fell asleep. Patton smiled at his brothers and then fell asleep as well.  
They had no idea about the boy in red looking through the picture window, and smiling at the retelling of his story. The adventure had only just begun said Roman has he pushed the window open.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction ever. Obviously I'm nervous but I'm also really excited. if the tags are wrong or grammar is wrong feel free to tell me. I'm simply here to improve and contribute to fandoms I adore. Anyway have a nice day and stay safe!


End file.
